Untitled Read Summary Please
by Michael-The Lone Yautja
Summary: Just a chapter I wrote this morning, probably going to make a story out of it anyway summary:Mah'kshi had betrayed the clan, he had given himself up to Soft Meat, Oomans! For this he must die. U'ila, hunt down Mak'hshi and kill him......... Please R&R and


The Predator had given himself up to the prey, for that he must die… 

**A Lone Yautja positioned himself in a high branch and turned. Dense scrub trailed off behind him, dewdrops falling making the only sound for miles. He changed visions to see the other Hunting companions a fair distance behind him. **

**He decided to take advantage of the moment and ran over the Elders orders in his mind.**

"**Mah'k-shi has betrayed the clan. He couldn't face dieing--so the Sy'uit-de gave himself up to the Oomans. Kill him." **

**U'ila was interrupted by the purr of a Clan Brother. He slowly turned to see his companion, Jas-mul a few trees away from him.  
Jas-mul was of normal height, a Warrior in the ranks of the renowned Nen-shei Ja'stine Paya Clan. A rough translation in Ooman tongue would reveal it to say "Divine Idols of the Honourable God's."**

**Though not the strongest of Yautja, Jas-Mul could effortlessly kill an Ooman, though given a Kainde-Amedhe he'd have to rely on weapons.**

**U'ila however, standing a good two foot over an average Soft Meat was well-known for making his first kill on a Predalien in his Juvenile stage. He bore a White Bio-Helmet with countless symbols branded and melted into it. U'ila's body structure was a different story to Jas-Mul's, U'ila being an Honourable Warrior. Though he preferred brains and tactics over all out Muscle. **

"**Where is Yeyinde?" U'ila asked curiously. **

"**The Brave One's on ground level covering our trails," came the reply.**

**U'ila wondered for a moment, why some parents called their Sucklings 'Yeyinde'.**

**All Yautja were considered brave in his eyes. He wiped the thought from memory and though it best not to question his ancestors.**

**Night reared up on U'ila and the others, and finally, after a trek they were nearly upon the compound.**

**All was silent, the compound dimly lit only by gas lamps. U'ila was first to breaks the silence.**

"**Do you remember your positions?" **

**Yeyinde nodded.**

"**I'll take a high vantage point over-looking the compound with a Spear gun."  
U'ila thought it dishonourable to use ranged weapons, Plasma Casters and Spear Guns. Though they both had formidable strength they barely gave the prey a fighting chance.**

**Jas-Mul spoke next.**

"**U'ila and I are going in to kill the Traitor."**

**Yeyinde purred and swiftly, yet silently darted up to a near hill and crouched. The moon was high, Yeyinde merely a silhouette amongst the background.**

**U'ila crouched, Jas-Mul was only a few meters away. He flicked through his visions, a strange wave flying through them every time. He came to Thermal vision and stopped. Oomans boldly stood out to the blue background. It was reasonably cold making the scene a dark blue and the Soft Meat red and yellow. **

**U'ila purred and made a signal to Jas-Mul, they ran towards the compound in uniform.**

**Making sure to stay out of the light, the two Yautja could run along without being noticed. U'ila overheard two Oomans talking, most likely Gate Guards.**

**U'ila activated his voice mimic and activated something.  
"Over here." He'd heard it enough to understand it meant signaling an Ooman to your position. **

**The reply came soon enough.**

"**Who's that?" **

"**Over here."**

"**Your name please."**

"**Over here."**

"**Just a second, I'll see what this clowns up to."  
The guard addressed U'ila.**

"**Whoever you are you aren't authorised to come in here and—Whoa…" he said turning to see a beast towering over him.**

"**Open fire!" the person said pulling out a weapon. **

**U'ila purred and kicked him in the stomach. The force of the blow sent the man into the dirt leaving the other man awestruck.**

**U'ila walked towards him. The man was to frightened to move. **

**U'ila's had was at his side. He jerked it and two metal blades flew out, a full 12 inches long.**

**U'ila raised his arm so that the Wristblades pointed towards the moon. The man raised his gun but U'ila just held it out of the way and let his Wristblades fly.**

"**Make it qui--." And that's all he had time to say. **

**U'ila arched his back and let out an almighty roar. This wasn't so much a move of stupidity. It was to let everybody know they were here.  
Fair Game. Jas-Mul leaped over the fence followed by U'ila. Alarms Sounded.**

**People screamed. Guns fired.**

**Yeyinde zoomed in on the Compound to find a group of men with guns running towards the position of the traitor, and they definitely not about to move him. Yeyinde raised his Spear Gun and looked down the sights. He calmed his breathing, purred then fired. The noise of compressed air being released came out and the leader of the platoon fell to the ground, a two-pronged spear in his head.**

**Jas-Mul and U'ila cloaked and ran through the compound, unnoticed. They weren't here for the humans; the Yautja was the primary target.**

**Jas-Mul kicked down a door and they ran through a long corridor. It was brightly lit with fluorescent lights running the length of the ceiling. There were doors to either side of them. Mah'k-shi was behind one of them. **

**U'ila flicked through his visions until he found the one he needed. Everything was a strange green, it picked up nothing but Predator bodies. He saw a white figure, it's body facing towards the ceiling.**

**They ran to the end of the corridor and kicked down a metal door, breaking it from its hinges. There he was. The Yautja was fastened down to a metal operating table, barely able to move. He had a large white sheet covering all but his head, neck and shoulders.**

**It turned its head to the noise and saw the two Yautja. His eyes opened unbelievably wide.**

**The two Yautja walked up to him and extended their Wristblades. The Yautja, first looking scared then put on a grin and started to laugh.  
Beep… Beep…**

**Jas-Mul pulled the sheet off to show the Yautja, in a cloth tunic—and a control panel on his wrist. It had symbols, slowly disappearing. **

**The Yautja looked at eachother. The Traitor began to laugh, getting louder and louder. Jas-Mul quickly raised his Wristblades and drove them through Mah'k-shi's neck. He picked it up by the hair. The symbols were now half gone. **

U'ila looked at Jas-Mul and they ran out the door with great speed. They ran the way they'd come, leaping over the compound wall.

Everybody was still running about, unsure what to do.

Yeyinde was still atop the cliff when he saw them.

"Yeyinde, run!" U'ila yelled. But he was to far away. He shouted, this time louder. Yeyinde must of just heard it. Too late.

The last of the symbols went out and. U'ila and Jas-Mul dived down into a creek, several meters down from ground level. It hurt, but it was better than dieing.  
a strange blue filled the air, followed by white light that got bigger and bigger. Then the explosion. A deafening BOOM and everything in its path was destroyed—Including Yeyinde. Just as he got up it blew him back, engulfing him in the intense heat and explosion.


End file.
